XiuHan (EXO)Retrouvailles
by TySee
Summary: Les Exo se retrouvent tout ensemble pour la première fois depuis le départ de Kris, Tao et Luhan. Xiumin a, d'ailleurs, quelque chose d'important à annoncer à celui-ci...


Après presque deux ans de séparation, les Exo se retrouvèrent pour la première fois tous ensemble. Ils s'étaient tous gardés une semaine dans leurs agendas pour se retrouver et s'étaient promis à chacun de faire aucune remarque sur le départ des trois membres chinois afin de ne pas déranger cette semaine de retrouvaille. Le leader des Exo-K avait réservé deux suites pour cinq membres chacune ainsi qu'une simple chambre pour deux membres. La première suite était pour Suho, Chanyeol, Kris, D.O et Kai la deuxième était pour Sehun, Tao, Baekhyun, Chen et Lay et enfin la chambre était réservée pour Luhan et Xiumin.

Le premier jour s'était très bien passé, les membres restants des Exo accueillaient les anciens membres les bras ouverts, les yeux larmoyants et des cris d'excitations. Ils déjeunèrent tous ensemble et parlèrent des comebacks de chacun. Ils étaient à nouveau réunis et cela se voyait sur chaque visage. La presse les avait déjà entourés et prit en photo plusieurs fois mais ils s'en fichaient. Rien ne pouvait arrêter cette bonne semaine qui s'annonçait.

Le deuxième jour, ils profitèrent à fond à nouveau de ce jour-ci. Les membres firent un pic-nic sur le bord du fleuve Han. Puis, ils firent un tour à la SM Entertainment pour que les membres chinois retrouvent aussi leurs collègues. Ils rencontrèrent Sunny, Taeyang et Tiffany des Girls' Generation, Minho et Taemin des SHINee, les membres des Red Velvet et quelques membres des f(x) qui passaient dans les couloirs à ce moment-là. Ils y passèrent le reste de la journée à se rappeler des meilleurs qu'ils avaient vécu lorsque Exo n'était encore douze.

Le troisième jour, comme les premiers, s'était passé parfaitement bien. Un journal était paru où les Exo était sur la Une : « Le retour des douze Exo ?! ». Les membres s'en moquer bien ! Pour cette journée, ils avaient décidés d'aller faire un tour au parc d'attraction, en laissant bien le leader tout payer. « Hyung ! Achète-moi ça ! » « Hyung-ah~ ! Viens on fait ce manège ! » Le pauvre Suho n'en pouvait plus mais ça lui faisait plaisir de voir ses dongsaengs dépendaient de lui. Après avoir ruiné Suho, ils partirent à l'hôtel, tous à moitié endormis.

Quatrième jour, la moitié de la semaine, les membres commençaient à avoir peur de se séparer à nouveau. Ils avaient repris l'habitude de se voir tout les jours, de parler ensemble de tout et de rien, de dormir ensemble. Tout ça, comme avant, comme quand ils étaient douze. Cette époque manquait à chaque membre mais ils le cachaient pour ne pas inquiéter les autres. Ce jour-ci, ils allèrent faire les boutiques. Tao n'arrêtait pas de rentrer dans des magasins de luxe, bien trop cher à l'argent qu'il avait dans la poche mais ils s'en fichait, il essaya chaque vêtement de chaque magasin. Ce qui fatigua le reste du groupe.

Cinquième jour, le séjour allait prendre fin pour les trois membres chinois. Mais ces trois personnes ne montrèrent pas leur tristesse aux autres et continuèrent de sourire quoiqu'il arrivait. Une petite visite dans un musée allait les reposer un peu de cette semaine mouvementée. Lorsque Xiumin se mit à souffler quelque chose à Luhan : « Luhan... Ce soir, j'ai quelque chose à te dire. ». Le plus petit rougit et ne parla plus à son hyung le reste de la journée jusqu'au soir. Dans la chambre de l'hôtel, le membre coréen faisait mine d'être concentré sur son ordinateur, faisait semblant d'avoir oublié la chose qu'il devait dire à Luhan. Le silence régna. Un silence qui les mettait tout les deux mal à l'aise.

« Alors... ? Qu'est-ce que tu as à me dire ? -Dit Luhan en se tournant vers Xiumin

-... Je... J'ai oublié... -Répondit le plus petit en rougissant à nouveau

-Je sais reconnaître quand tu mens alors dis-moi ! »

Un grand silence pesa encore une fois avant que le coréen n'éteigne son ordinateur, le posât à terre et s'assit en tailleur. Il invita son hyung à s'asseoir lui aussi. Le plus grand obéit.

« Dans deux jours, tu t'en vas alors mieux vaut que je te le dise maintenant...-Dit-il avec une petite voix discrète, il prit une grande bouffée d'air et reprit:- Ça doit faire maintenant deux ans que tu nous a quitté et six ans que... que je t'ai aimé. Depuis nos jours en tant que stagiaire à l'agence jusqu'à maintenant, je n'ai pas cessé de penser à toi. Et pas en tant qu'ami. Lorsque tu es parti en Chine, mon cœur n'a pas pu s'en remettre. Je n'en pouvais plus. Je t'ai retrouvé il y a cinq jours et voilà que je vais te reperdre... »

Luhan ne savait plus quoi dire. Il voyait son ami, les larmes aux yeux, devant lui. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Quelques secondes passèrent avant que Xiumin reprit :

« Je sais que pour toi, ça doit te paraître bizarre, tu dois sûrement croire que c'est une blague mais- »

Xiumin se fit couper par le plus grand. Celui-ci l'embrassa. Le dongsaeng, quant à lui, était aux anges. Il sentait ces lèvres tant voulu sur les siennes. Ces lèvres si douces qui ralentirent chaque secondes pour faire profiter ce moment au maximum aux deux garçons. Luhan se retira.

« Moi aussi... Moi aussi, je t'aime. »

Son ami lui sourit et répondit au baiser.

Une fois la douche prise pour les deux, ils se glissèrent de le lit qu'ils partageaient. Il faisait incroyablement chaud dans la chambre à cause de l'été qui s'annonçait, même avec le climatiseur à fond, les deux membres d'Exo-M crevaient de chaud. Ils avaient retirés la couverture qui les couvrait. Et s'endormir comme ils pouvaient.

Le lendemain, sixième et dernier jour entier pour les retrouvailles. Luhan et Xiumin n'avaient pas annoncer leur relation ensemble mais essayaient de donner des indices en se tenant la main en public par exemple, mais les autres membres (ainsi que la presse) croyaient que c'était du simple fanservice. Pour le dernier jour, rien n'était prévu de spécial alors ils passèrent la journée à traîner dans la rue et à prendre diverses cafés et pâtisseries qu'ils voyaient.

Le soir venu, à nouveau dans la chambre des deux amoureux, ils ne pouvaient pas se quittés des yeux. Peu importe ce que faisait l'un, l'autre le regardait avec un sourire. Pour se changer, Xiumin se déshabilla et enfila un simple jogging pour la nuit. Luhan, lui, avait seulement retiré ses chaussettes et son pantalon. Le regard de ce dernier bascula sur le torse de son petit-ami. Impossible de passer à côté de ses abdominaux si bien dessinés. Lorsqu'il remarqua ce que regarder le plus grand, Xiumin sourit et s'approcha doucement de son amoureux afin de l'embrasser langoureusement. Le baiser dura quelques minutes avant que les deux s'allongent l'un à côté de l'autre et s'enlacèrent sensuellement. Certaines fois, l'un des deux donnait des coups de bassin pour faire ressortir son envie et son impatience à ce qui allait suivre. Le plus jeune dévia dans le cou de son chéri, il l'embrassait, le mordillait, aspirait sa peau pour y laisser de belles traces violettes avant de lui retirer son tee-shirt. Par la même occasion, il enleva aussi son jogging. Il souleva les deux jambes du soumis par la force de ses bras afin de procurer plus de plaisir en frottant leur deux sexe l'un à l'autre. Le souffle de chacun devenait de plus en plus fort, quelques gémissements sortirent des bouches par moment. Xiumin lâcha les jambes du plus vieux en faisant attention que celui-ci reste les jambes écartées, il lui retira le caleçon et fit de même sur lui-même. Ils s'embrassèrent encore un moment en s'enlaçant, en se caressant et en frottant leur corps. La chaleur montait... Une chaleur si agréable pour les deux amis. Ils suaient tout les deux mais ils se sentaient tellement bien. Jusqu'au moment où Luhan demanda à son amant de le pénétrer. Alors ce dernier retourna l'homme en face de lui. Il lui massa d'abord un peu le dos qui paraissait si nerveux par cette idée. Puis, ses mains dévièrent sur ses hanches qu'il maintenu en l'air pour pouvoir introduire son sexe dans la partie intime du plus grand. Un petit cri de douleur venant du chinois produit encore plus de plaisir au membre coréen. Ce qui l'encouragea à entamer des va-et-viens. D'abord faibles pour ne pas blesser celui qui se faisait pénétrer mais lorsque le plus grand prit l'habitude, il accéléra ses mouvements en les rendant plus violent. La chambre d'hôtel se remplit de souffles, gémissements et de cris de plaisir. Les deux se sentaient venir... Ils n'en pouvaient plus... Ils jouirent. En même temps. Xiumin en Luhan et celui-ci sur le drap.

Le plus jeune se retira en faisant le plus doucement possible, et le plus grand libéra un dernier gémissement de ses lèvres. Ils s'enlacèrent tout les deux et s'endormirent paisiblement...


End file.
